Yang's Banging Training Session
by HeiKitsune
Summary: In the strange mix-matched world, Yang hit's it off rather well with the infamous Ragna the Bloodedge. However, when she uses a rather dirty move to get the upper hand on him in sparing match, Yang finds herself liking Ragna a lot more then she thought. And Ragna enjoying more than just Yang's spunky attitude.


**I do not own Blazblue or any of the characters in this story.**

* * *

Yang's Banging Training Session

"Come on!" Yang Xiao Long roared as she shot herself forward in a blaze of fire. Only to miss her target as it easily dodged out the way. Effortlessly sidestepping her flaming fist that turned into rapid kicks. All of which missed far off their mark.

"You going to have to do better then that if you're going to hit me," Ragna smirked as he easily sidestepped the blonde's fast kick that turned into a blazed straight punch, and then a blazing haymaker. All of which the grim reaper easily dodged.

"Rgghh." With a growl of frustration, Yang throws her self at Ragna.

The wanted man and the young blonde had gotten along rather well in their time in the strange mix matched world. No thanks to Yang's exuberant personality.

"How's this!?" Yang roared as slammed threw her fist like a rocket. Fire erupting from it as it flashed through the air. Only for Ragna to easily catch it with one hand.

"You've got the spunk kid. But you really need to do something about that strength of yours." It was a small jab but also a wise tip form him. Not that it helped Yang's growing sense of weakness.

It was thanks to Weiss that Yang is traveling with Ragna. The young heiress had asked her to tail the criminal in her worry that he may the 'evil mastermind' behind all this. Yet the plan backfired when Yang found out that Ragna wasn't so bad of a person. A little moody yeah, but he saved her more times then she could count here.

And he's not bad of a cook either.

'Ok and he is kind of cute. In a big angry dog sort of way….' Yang couldn't help but smirk a little at the thought of seeing Ragna with big fluffy ears and a tail.

"Oi oi. Don't take it easy alright? You're the one who wanted to train with me." Ragna brought her out of her thoughts with a sigh. "Although I don't think I can help you much. My master would be a better teacher them me."

"Oh, admit it. You're having fun." Yang smiled. "Besides your buying dinner after this."

"Hmph. That's if you can land a hit on me." With a cocksure grin, Ragna waved his hand at him to come forward. "Now. Come at me again."

"Tch…" Cocking her arms to reload her shells, Yang glared at the grim reaper.

'Easier said than done. Ragna is unreal. I mean, I know he was tough when we fought that shirtless weirdo but jeez. He may be on the same strength as miss Goodwitch. Maybe stronger?'

Yang circled him as she tried to think of her next move. Looking him up and down, form his massive sword to the hard gaze of his mismatched eyes. Trying to find any opening.

'Alright, Yang think. He's too fast to hit. And even when you do hit him, you just end up eating dirt or it doesn't even phase him. What to do to catch him off guard….'

"Ah." Like a light bulb going off in her head, Yang came up with the perfect plan. 'A little crude, but fun. And his face will be hilarious.'

"Alright big guy! You ready because here I come!" Slamming her fist together, Yang rushed Ragna, jumping for a spinning axel kick.

"Mph!?"

'Gotcha!' Only for her change her position and wrap her legs tightly around his face. Burying the grim reaper's face in between her thighs.

"Ha! Your mine now!" Yang smirked at her victory as she brought her hand together for a hammer blow.

"Hyaaa~!?" Only for a sudden moan to escape her lips when she felt something tickle at her groin.

"R-Ragna!? W-What are you-Ah!" Yang grabbed Ragna's hair as a blot of pleasure ran up through her. The grim reaper's face was buried so deep in her crotch that his nose and vibrating lips tickled her sex. Rubbing against her covered clit and shaking her folds as he cursed and flailed about.

"MMPH!? MMMM!?" Ragna, however, was panicking and tried to grab anything to stable himself as he couldn't see anything but the blackness of Yang's shorts. Not even noticing his lips licking and nipping away at her muff. Her lust dripping through her pants and on his mouth.

"Ahh!?" Ragna slapped his hands on Yang's butt. Roughly grabbing it and fondling her tight rear as he tried to make sense of what was going on. Stumbling around with Yang moaning and mewling on her shoulders and face.

"W-Wait! Please! Ragn-ah!?" The blonde snapped her head back as felt a jolt of pleasure rage up back. Biting her bottom lip to hold back the ear-piercing moan that would have escaped her as an orgasm ripped through her. Her pussy twitching and soaking her pants as she shuddered and shook on Ragna's head.

The sudden shift in weight made Ragna lose his balance. Falling in his back with Yang and pained grunt. But he was finally able to pull his face away from her supple thighs. Panting in both anger and confusion.

"Pah!? Son of-the hell was that!? Eh?" Before Ragna could even chew Yang out, he noticed the girl shivering and panting heavily.

"Y-You jerk…." Yang gasped with her healthy chest heaving up and down in exertion. Her nipples poking through the fabric of her jacket in her weary lust Yet she still had the strength to fiddled with the buckle on Ragna's pants. Her face flushed in a lustful glare as she took down his pants to relive his cock. The thick ten-inch member bounces free of his pants. Angry veins with a twitch bulbous head ready and willing.

"Don't think I am going to let you get away with that…." Yang growled playfully as she pulled back her shorts. Showing off her glistening sex underneath as it dripped with lust. Leaking and dripping a river of slick arousal down her thighs as it twitched and gapped. It voraciously gasped as Yang spread it open, hovering over Ragna's dick.

"Wha-hey!" Ragna quickly put two and two together. His face turning into a mad mix of confusion and embarrassment as the cheery blonde lifted her hips over his prick. But he was too slow to stop Yang form lowering herself on his cock. The beefy member stretched her open as she slowly lowers herself down. Squealing when she bottomed out and his cock head hit her womb.

"H-how's that for pa-pay back?" She stuttered and blushed as she felt the grim reaper's impressive prick twitch inside her. Her slit choking his dick as she shivered to get used to his size. His fat dick shuddering inside her and shaking her body to the core with need. Forcing her to hold back her moans from every shake of the grim reaper's dick.

"O-Oi." Ragna groaned as took hold of Yang's hips in a feeble attempt to push her off. Even if it felt utterly fantastic inside her moist, contracting sex. "Shouldn't this be something you do with someone you like and all that…"

"Well…You're not exactly a bad guy." Yang panted as she slowly started to rock her body. Debating on if it was lust or love that motivated her. "And you did help out Ruby…"

Ture to her words Ragna has been hospitable to her and her younger half-sister. Saving the peppy redhead form that Hazama creep, and agreeing to help her train. He may be moody, but he has a kind heart.

"Huh…N-Never would have thought…oh…. I'd fall for the tall and grim type of guy. Haa~…" Yang tired to speak as her body moved on its own. Bouncing and moving up and down on Ragna. Her impressive chest jumping up and down as she moaned and cooed in pleasure.

"Your criteria for boyfriends sucks…" Ragna groaned but didn't try to stop Yang form riding him. Giving up in trying to convince the young blonde and instead started to move his hips along with her. Thrusting upwards in time with overly energetic blonde slamming down on him.

"Well, there are other things…but I am not telling…" She finished with a blush. Playfully sticking out her tongue at him.

Yang bounced and twist her body back and forth in Ragna's lap. Cooing in delight as she bounced on Ragna. Her breast jumping with her as she leaned back and used Ragna's legs for leverage. His cock slamming up into her at a steady pace, even as it was shuddering and twitching more. It's pre-jizz slathering her insides more and more. His climax reaching its peak as he growled at Yang's carnivorous muff sucking his cock.

"Cra-Crap! G-Get off me! I am about to-!" Ragna tired to push off Yang off, but the buxom blonde continued to ride him. Holding onto him tighter as she felt his cock twitched with grand vigor until she felt him erupt inside her. Thick, heavy white jizz pool up inside her. Slamming into her womb in short powerful burst

"Mm! Oh...s-so hot…" Yang moaned as her body shivered in her own release. Ragna's thick discharge spilled out form her. Pooling around her waist in a warm white mess.

"W-Wow…you cum a lot…" Yang moaned as she felt Ragna final blast of cum hit her. Making her twist and shake in delight as most of it spilled out of her. The feeling of Ragna's cum filling her up was euphoric for her. However, the grim reaper wasn't all too happy about cumming inside her.

"Christ, what the hell are you thinking!?" Ragna growled up at her. "Don't you know-I mean-if you have a kid- "

"Oh relax. Your form a different world." Yet Yang waved him off. Her sensual smirk only made Ragna more annoyed. "You have different DNA and all that. Kind of like a dog and cat trying to have a baby, right?"

"Oh?" The wanted man sneered dangerously. "So, you won't mind if I go all out do you?"

"Er-Eep!?" Before Yang could respond, Ragna picked her up. Standing up, she turned the horny blonde on his cock so she would be facing away from him. Spreading her legs wide open as he held her in the air.

"Pervy brats like you need a nice fucking!" Ragna said before he started slamming his hips up into her. Far different from their previous round, the older man sneered as he relentlessly plowed his cock deep into Yang greedy pussy. Knocking at her womb as she moaned wildly. Throwing her arms back to hold on to Ragna. Snatching at his hair and nearly anything as she gritted her teeth form the pleasure ruining her body.

"Slo-slow-Ngh!?" Yang's words died as she suddenly came in gushed of lust. Her quim showering the ground as Ragna held nothing back. Feverously ramming his dick into her. Turning her into a moaning mess with his maddening thrusts. All her words became nothing but moans and curses of lust as her body was nearly a rag doll in Ragna's hands. Her breast bouncing so violently that they pooled out her shirt and jacket. Jiggling freely form the older man's masterful fucking.

Ragna showed her no mercy as he slammed up into her. His hands gripping her thighs and dropping her on his prick. With his mouth assaulting her neck. Kissing and nipping at her and leaving deep red marks that were not vanishing any time soon. Yang gripped any part of Ragna to stay stable. Snatching at the back of his jacket and hair as she was pounded into a sloppy, horny mess.

"Fuucckk!" Yang cried as her pussy sprayed out in an arc of her quim on the ground. Ragna's brutalizing thrusts sent her pussy ablaze. Pounding her cunt through her orgasm while her face twisting into a gleeful fuck happy smile. The grim reaper taking out his frustration on her. His worries about them even having a kid turning into sexual rage.

"Like hell, I'll slow down! You wanted me to plow you silly!" Ragna snarled. Slamming as deep as possible in Yang. "You weren't trying to beat me! You just wanted my cock in ya!"

"Ohh god yes!" Yang yelled as she admitted as she came again. Not showering the ground but arcing herself forward her body locked up and spasmed. The explosion of pleasure ramming through her harder than Ragna's prick. "I wanted your cum! I want you to fill me up Ragna!"

"Then here it comes!" The grim reaper gave a deep guttural growl and his cock fired its seed. A viscous blast of cum rocketed into the sex drunk blonde. Most of it, however, landed on the ground as her cunt was too filled from his first ejaculation. Plopping and dripping on the ground form Yang's pussy as she panted and huff against her lover's chest.

"I am not done yet." Ragna chuckled darkly with his cock, still rock hard, throbbing eagerly inside the sex happy huntress.

Nipping at her ear, the hungry grim reaper whispered. "Think you'll be able to keep up blondie?"

Yang's only response with a slutty lick of the grin on her lips.

-OOO-

"Oh, there they are! Hey guys!"

Yang excitedly yelled and waved at her team as she spotted them in the distance. Ragna walked along with her. The same stoic scowl on his face as he noticed the rest of team RWBY walking along in a field of grass. Blake reading a book as always with Wiess and Ruby chatting. Most likely Wiess scalding the redhead for messing something up.

"YANG!" And like a shot, Ruby dashed to her older sister in a red and black blur. Nearly tackling her Yang to the ground as she almost hit her like a bullet. But Yang caught her and playfully swung her around.

"Heya squirt!" Yang laughed s she rubbed her little sister hair. "You guys been alright?"

"Yeah! We found some interesting stuff and-wha! You!" Ruby's fast-paced talking was swiftly silenced when she noticed Ragna standing beside them.

"Yeah yeah, it's me ya chatterbox." The older man sighed. But affectingly patted Ruby's head anyway. His natural instincts of being a big brother don't look to be vanishing any time soon. Even after all he's been through. "You've been talking everyone's ear still?"

"Yang!" Wiess ran up to greet their blonde ally. However, stopped cold when she saw Ragna and put summoned her Rapier. Much to Ragna chagrin.

"Ragna the Bloodedge!? Just what are you scheming!? Have you done something to Yang!?"

"Ah carp not you again…" Ragna sighed in annoyance.

"Well, he did something~." Yang teased. "But I really liked it so- "

"Hey! Stuff it! You don't need to go telling the world about that!"

"Besides." Yang wrapped her arms around the grumbling man. "He's my new boyfriend. So, try to be a little nicer to him Wiess."

"WHAT!?" Weiss looked ready to pop an actual blood vessel at the words escaping Yang's mouth.

"Wait so am I going to have an older brother." Ruby just titled her head in thought. Not too bothered by the fact that her sister is dating a man who has the price of a small nation on his head.

"Yeah no." However, Ragna quickly shot that idea down. "I've got two crazy siblings too many thank you."

"Yang! He's wanted criminal!" Wiess argued. "He's far from boyfriend material! Unless you have a thing for mass murders!"

"Hey, I have killed that many people!" Ragna argued back. "I think about fifty or twenty but those dumbass NOL officers were asking for it!"

"He's not so bad." Yang smiled as she listed off Ragna's good points. "He can cook very well. And he may be a little cranky- "

"I am not cranky!" Said the cranky man.

"But he's really nice once you get know him."

Wiess still looked utterly suspicious of Ragna. While Yang is the oldest, and at times, the wisest out of them, she still wasn't just going to let the grim reaper into the fold of her friends all the sudden. "I'll have my eye on him none the less. And if he doses anything out the ordinary then I am taking him down myself."

"Oh yeah, you and what army snow white?" The dangerous criminal rolled his eyes at Weiss's threat.

"My name is Wiess Schnee!"

"Wait your last name is sneeze?"

"It's Schnee!" Weiss snarled back. Poking the taller man in the chest to make her point. "And how could you talk Mr. Bloodedge. What are you from? A family of middle schoolers?"

"Oh, lay off snow white!"

"Uh, Yang…are you sure this is a good idea?" Blake walked up to her close friend. Looking a little worried at the argument between Ragna and Wiess. "While he may not be a bad guy, he's…. well he's far beyond anything we know back home. We've seen him fight and well he makes a certain bull look like a chump."

Blake wasn't in the camp of Weiss. Thinking they should send the guy to hang in the gallows, but she has seen his strength. And it was something else that she worried about as a whole. If he does come back with them, his power could change the very core of their world itself.

"Also, I thought you didn't like the tall dark and brooding types?" The young faunns said. Trying to lighten the mood a little with a smirk.

"Ah, it's alright." Yang rolled off the black-haired girls worry. "Ragna's like a big scary puppy. Watch. Hey Ragna!"

"What!?"

"I love ya!"

"Gah!?" With his face, flaming red Ragna cursed at Yang's sudden words. "Wh-What the hell are you saying all of the sudden!? Seriously!"

"Wow, you're really red." Ruby noted.

"Huh, I guess you do have a soft side. For a crook." Weiss scoffed at Ragna's embarrassed face.

"Screw off! Both of you!"

It seemed the grim reaper would fit in fine with the group of huntresses.

* * *

I **kind of** don't **like this as much as I thought I would. I may redo it like the Weiss story. Either way, tell me what you think with this one.**


End file.
